Just to be sure
by DDAriSieg
Summary: Kitty tries to summon Bartimæus one last time. Just to be sure that he really DID die. Spoilers for the third book! Oneshot. Sad. VERY OLD; READ ONLY IF SPELLING/GRAMMAR ERRORS DOESN'T BOTHER YOU


Just making sure

Well, I´ve read the danish version, and in that the people have slightly different names. I´ll call them by the danish ones, so just so that you do not get confused, I will first line up the names of the important characters, and things:

Bartimæusthe demon.

Nathan: John´s boy-name.

Kitty Jones The girl from the resistance.

John Mandrake Nathans "new" name.

Ptolemaios/PtolemæusBartimæus old owner from the egypt

pentagram Don´t know what it´s called. The thing they summon the demons in, you know...

The other place The world of the demons. Directly traslated fom danish, where it´s called "Det andet sted"

I suppose you can pretty much guess it, but just to be sure. And when Bartimæus is talking, instead of those footnotes (Or what it´s called) I´ll just make these: (Bla bla)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bartimæus...he´s his own master!

Summary: Some months after the end of "Ptolemæus porten" Kitty decides to try and summon Bartimæus. Just to get the stupid thought about the two of them still being alive somewhere out of her head. First fanfic ever. And my english is not very good...it´s not my motherlanguage, and I haven´t studied it for more 3 years yet. You may think I suck...because I do!

_**Kitty**_

Kitty took a better grab of her staff, and looked around in the summoning-room. She shouldn´t be here. That´s what she had promised herself three months ago. That she would never use magic again. But even then she couldn´t stop getting drawed towards it. As if something, or someone was calling her. And she wanted to make sure. It was a strange feeling. She knew all to well, that neither Bartimæus, nor Nathan was alive. But even though she had seen how the building crumbled down, as if it was hugging them, the thought of them still being alive somewhere kept playing games with her mind. That´s why she would now make sure. Once and for all. Determined she stepped into the pentagram, and braced herself. In a minute, when she had sayed the words to summon Bartimæus she would surely become very sad. Because no djinn would appear. Surely. Her last lifeline to them would be cut. Forever...

Annoyed at her own pitifullness she pulled herself together. Nothing would happen if she just kept standing there. She began messing the words in a monotone voice. When she had said the last "Bartimæus!" she realized that tears were running down her face. Nothing happened. It felt as if though the silence would strangle her and she fell down, thus only sitting halfway inside the pentagram. Suddenly she heard a voice, coming from above, saying: "You´re pretty naive, not staying safely in you´re pentagram".

_**Bartimæus**_

I stared down at the girl in the pentagram. I didn´t really feel like eating her. Just like i did not feel like scaring the hell out of her. Actually, how strange it might seem, I´d much rather like to be left alone. Or atleast that´s what I thought until the girl rose her head. At first I couldn´t recognize her, (Her hair had been colored, and a kirurgist had done miracles with the face) but then I realized that it was a very well-known face. The face of Kitty Jones. She stared at me, with a kind of annoying look on her face. "What´s wrong with you? You look as someone who has seen a ghost!" Then I realized which form I had taken. The body of John Mandrake. Okay...I know that it´s not nice using him instead of her and stuff, but still...she didn´t have to start crying like that! I heard a whisper, it was pretty low, so I had to stop my own thinking in order to hear what she said (And considering **_my _**ears that says quite a lot) "Bar..Bartimæus? Does that mean Nathan is also...?" The dark look in my eye´s must have been answer enough. Atleast considering the way her body got even closer the floor (Hey, i´m learning to understand the language of the human body. I guess, it **_did _**do**_ some _**good melting together with Nathan.)

"But how...how can you be...? I don´t think i understand." she said with a asking face on "He sent me away. At the moment everything was just getting interesting. Nearing an end...just as irresponsible as Ptolemaios!" I didn´t really mean to, but I was so into the human thing that I even shred a little tear. (That was embarassing! I mean,**_ I_**, who has speaked with Salomon! And fighted alongside...doesn´t matter. No more. It hasn´t mattered since Ptolemaios, end even less now) "Oh, and Kitty, about the "were coming out thing", I´m really sorry...But it wouldn´t have changed anything either way. No one could have saved that body. It was totally broken. Seriously. It would have died. And Nathan alongside" i tried to put up an uncaring face, but failed. Once again (It happend quite a lot these days) "I´ll sent you away then.. I guess you miss the other place, and stuff." Kitty didn´t look to happy saying it, so I thought I´d be a little nice once in a while, sayng:"I could stay some days...or years. I don´t care either way" But she just silently shook her head. I watched as she said the words to sent me off, and gladly welcomed the feeling of the other place. Allways trying to forget. Most likely I would never be summoned again. Now, I was probably on the list of dead djinns. Dead... I wish it was true.


End file.
